


Slings & Flowers

by lightspire



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: Images of Geoffrey Tennant in various poses, sporting flower crowns and Having All The Emotions.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: due South/Canadian Six Degrees Flower Crown Day 2020





	Slings & Flowers

1) Geoffrey is done with your bullshit.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/49501944976/in/dateposted-public/)

2) This Geoffrey is for Darren to tease. Or, you know, whatever.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/49502166667/in/dateposted-public/)

3) Here's Geoffrey as Ophelia, having All The Feels.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/49501945166/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
